winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Apemon
Apemon is an Animal Digimon. Apemon is covered in golden-colored body fur. Although there have been many sightings of it reported in the Central Asian area of the Network, evidence proving its existence has not been found as of yet. It is extremely rare, and is said to be treated as a phantom Digimon by a group of people due to its exceptional skill in repelling malicious computer viruses and similar entities. There have also been rumors of it circling the Network at high speed while riding atop something resembling a cloud or puff of smoke.3 Attacks * Mega Bone Stick4 (如意ボーン Nyoi Bone?, lit. "Rúyì Bone") * Angry Spike5 (怒髪天 Dohatsuten?, lit. "Furious"): Hardens its metallic body fur and shoot them out. * Magical Monkey Punch (魔猿猛爆拳 Maen Moubakuken?, lit. "Demonic Monkey Intense-bombarding Fist") * Bone Strike: Attacks with a hard bone club. DesignEdit This section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. EtymologiesEdit ; Hanumon (ハヌモン) Official romanization given by 3-044 and used in Japanese and some American English6 media. * Hanuman ; Apemon Name used in the American English version of Digimon Adventure 02 and most American English media. * Ape. FictionEdit Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode TamerEdit Apemon is an enemy and recruitable Digimon in the Temple of Darkness—Right and Left, Vamdemon's Mansion, Shrine of Evil—Left, and Millenniummon's Lair. Digimon Adventure 02Edit When BlackWarGreymon and some shadowed Digimon appear in Kyoto, Yolei Inoue follows them, and one of the Digimon turns out to be an Apemon. It causes a lot of panic to the people before being defeated and returned to the Digital World by Stingmon. A Chance Encounter Another Apemon is the partner to the Chinese DigiDestined Yue Hong Digimon World Tour, Pt. 1 who also appears during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. A Million Points of Light Digimon Adventure 02: Tag TamersEdit Apemon is an enemy and recruitable Digimon. It can also digivolve from a line 58 Gotsumon if it has no Digi-Eggequipped. Digimon TamersEdit An Apemon is among the shadowed Digimon who want Rika Nonaka to tame one of them. O Partner, Where Art Thou? A silhouette of an Apemon at one point appears on Henry Wong's computer. Digimon FrontierEdit When Ophanimon tells the DigiDestined about Cherubimon invading Seraphimon's Castle, an Apemon was seen as part of the Beast Army. Operation: Free Ophanimon Digimon Tamers: Brave TamerEdit Apemon is an enemy Digimon found in the Crevasse of Two Nails and Black Egg's Crevasse. The Apemon card, titled the "PF Virus Gear I", is a Rank 2 card which raises resistance to Virus attacks by 25%. Digital Monster X-EvolutionEdit : Main article: Apemon (X-Evolution) Digimon Data SquadEdit Ten years ago, as SaberLeomon tells the Gotsumon that works for Merukimon, an Apemon is among the victims of the humans who are deleting Digimon. Digimon FusionEdit : Main article: Apemons (Fusion) Delicious? Disgusting? The Digimon Ramen Contest! Digimon Xros Wars (manga)Edit : Main article: Apemon (Xros Wars manga) Digimon Fusion FightersEdit : Main article: Apemons (Fusion) Digimon World 2Edit Apemon digivolves from Tapirmon, and can digivolve to Mammothmon. Digimon Digital Card BattleEdit The Apemon card is #015 and is a Champion level Fire-type card with 830 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Angry Spike": inflicts 550 damage. * "Bone Stick": inflicts 420 damage. * "Magical Monkey Punch": inflicts 0 damage, and counters attacks. Its support effect is "Change own Specialty to Fire. Boost own Attack Power +200." Digimon World 3Edit Apemon appears as a random enemy in Phoenix Bay on Asuka Server. He also appears as the signature digimon of the Seiryu Leader, which he use along a Minotarumon and a Tyrannomon to battle the player. Apemon is a card S-Energy White of 13/11. Digimon World DSEdit Apemon digivolves from Gizamon, and can digivolve into Divermon. Apemon also appears in Ancient Canyon. Digimon World Dawn and DuskEdit Apemon is #125, and is a Champion-level, Technical-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Lightning element. Its basic stats are 159 HP, 188 MP, 97 Attack, 77 Defense, 99 Spirit, 91 Speed, and 38 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 3 and Sniper 2 traits. It dwells in the Limit Valley. Apemon digivolves from Shamanmon and can digivolve to Kyukimon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Apemon, your Digimon must be at least level 26, with 260 Holy experience, but only if you have previously befriended an Apemon. Apemon can DNA Digivolve from any two of Tapirmon, Terriermon, and Goblimon, if the base Digimon is at least level 21, with 500 Beast experience and 160 speed. Apemon can DNA digivolve to Shaujinmon with IceDevimon or Sorcermon. Apemon can be hatched from the Beast DigiEgg. Digimon All-Star RumbleEdit Apemon are minor enemy Digimon who appear in the Digital Plains, Native Forest, and Lava Pit story mode stages. They're normally docile but have been affected by the virus in the Digital World. They attack by slamming their bone rods into the ground, but there is a long delay between strikes. Digimon MastersEdit Apemon digivolves from Shamamon at level 11, and digivolves to Mammothmon at level 25. role in the series Apemons are the members of malefor's army Category:Digimon Category:Malefor's minions